List of Bryan Andrews's Mythical episodes
Mythical is an American fantasy animated series created by Bryan Andrews. This list shows the episodes total. Most episodes are directed by Bryan Andrews himself. Except listed, all episodes during Adult Swim airings are rated TV-14-V. (*) = Episodes not directed by Bryan Andrews. Series overview Season 1 (2018) #''Episode I'' - 12/07/2018 (03/17/2019 on Adult Swim) - a young Sea Turtle was chosen to protect his town Angelstorm from a hippopotamus. #''Episode II'' - 12/07/2018 (03/24/2019 on Adult Swim) - Sent to protect the princess of Angelstorm, Zoko meets a rat blacksmith who was once an archer. #''Episode III'' - 12/07/2018 (03/31/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko wakes up in a manor, learning its dark secrets and now it is somewhat haunted. #''Episode IV'' - 12/07/2018 (04/07/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko stumbles across The Armadillo Ninjas, which they were hired by End Hippo to kill him. #''Episode V'' - 12/07/2018 (04/14/2019 on Adult Swim) - Miko teaches Zoko to handle archery, but is soon sabotaged when a bear leader that knows Jaiydn plans to invade Angelstorm. (during Adult Swim airings, it is rated TV-14-LV due to some use of damn) #''Episode VI'' - 12/07/2018 (04/21/2019 on Adult Swim) - End Hippo hires a lynx assassin to kill Zoko who she grows a strange and twisted crush on. #''Episode VII'' - 12/07/2018 (04/28/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko encounters a sloth and a Face Paint girl who he decides to help stop a mysterious energy sword wielding criminal. #''Episode VIII'' - 12/07/2018 (05/05/2019 on Adult Swim) - After saving the three kid skunks from a Goblin, Zoko must protect them while returning them to their mother. #''Episode IX'' - 12/07/2018 (05/12/2019 on Adult Swim) - TBD #''Episode X'' - 12/07/2018 (05/19/2019 on Adult Swim) - TBD #''Episode XI''* - 12/07/2018 (05/26/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko walks in a temple guarded by the Hiyais. (first episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews, instead, it is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, one of the storyboard artists) #''Episode XII'' - 12/07/2018 (06/02/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko protects a Face Paint village. #''Episode XIII'' - 12/07/2018 (06/09/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko explores cave painting after running into one of them while chasing down a thief. (during Adult Swim airings, it is rated TV-PG-V) #''Episode XIV'' - 12/07/2018 (06/16/2019 on Adult Swim) - TBD #''Episode XV'' - 12/07/2018 (06/23/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko and Miko walk into a dinosaur village that is being protected by a Velociraptor warrior. When a threat arises to the city, they must team up to defeat him. #''Episode XVI'' - 12/07/2018 (06/30/2019 on Adult Swim) - TBD #''Episode XVII'' - 12/07/2018 (07/07/2019 on Adult Swim) - TBD #''Episode XVIII''* - 12/07/2018 (07/14/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko is sent to protect a ghost village from a ghost-hating human who wants to wipe all of the ghosts from existence. (NOTE: this is the second episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews. Instead, it is being directed by Rob Renzetti, also one of the storyboard artists) (during Adult Swim airings, it is rated TV-PG-V) #''Episode XIX'' - 12/07/2018 (07/21/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko deals with a monstrous mongoose. #''Episode XX''* - 12/07/2018 (07/28/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko engages in the ultimate battle between him and End Hippo as his weapon ends up being destroyed near the end. (third episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews, instead, it is directed by other than Renzetti or Tartakovsky, one of the storyboard artists). Season 2 (2019-2020) NOTE: New episodes now air on Adult Swim starting with Season 2. This was supposed to be the final season, but due to the success of the trend #SaveMythical, they ended up giving the series two more seasons. Also, new episodes now start on Saturday as part of the Toonami block. #''Episode XXI'' - 12/07/2019 - After End Hippo's supposed defeat, everything seems calm until he suddenly returns. As a result, Zoko learns he has to collect a rare and powerful sword to stop him. #''Episode XXII'' - 12/14/2019 - After collecting the Steelflame Sword, Zoko decides to test its new abilities on a Jersey Devil that haunts a nearby harbor. #''Episode XXIII'' - 12/21/2019 - Zoko and Flare accidentally angers a pack of Tears. However, things get worse for both of them when TBD. #''Episode XXIV''* - 12/28/2019 - related, reserved for Green (fourth episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews, instead, it is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, similar to the eleventh episode) #''Episode XXV'' - 01/04/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXVI'' - 01/11/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXVII'' - 01/18/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXVIII'' - 01/25/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXIX'' - 02/01/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXX'' - 02/08/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXXI'' - 02/15/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXXII'' - 02/22/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXXIII'' - 02/29/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXXIV'' - 03/07/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXXV'' - 03/14/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXXVI'' - 03/21/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXXVII'' - 03/28/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXXVIII'' - 04/04/2020 - TBD #''Episode XXXIX'' - 04/11/2020 - TBD #''Episode XL'' - 04/18/2020 - TBD Season 3 (2020-2021) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #